


No One Left Out

by AWanderingSoul



Series: February Shorts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gift, Lydia Jackson and Boyd are present just not mentioned, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Stiles hates how people feel unloved on Valentine's Day.





	No One Left Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing so bad with this month, I will have 28 stories for this month hopefully.  
> Anyway happy Valentine's Day and technically this is Day 7 haha, help me...

Stiles had a tradition for Valentine’s Day. He always bought little stuffed animals and those cards kids gave to their class in grade school. He never wanted someone to go home empty handed, so he found a way to make sure they didn’t. He moved silently through the halls placing the toys and cards on lockers. As he moved, he didn’t notice the others watching. As he approached Isaac’s locker, he pulled out a sealed bear and being carful to touch it as little as possible hung it on the other boy’s locker. Stiles hummed happily as he walked back down the hall, knowing he was making his classmates happy. 

Back with the others they were surprised to find that Stiles had been the one to do such a sweet thing. Every member of the pack had received. The little gifts had always made them feel better. As they walked into the warehouse Derek was using as his lair, they were chatting about what they could do for Stiles. “Hey guys,” Scott called as they came into view, Stiles asked me to give these to you.” Scott handed everyone a little bag filled with homemade treats and a little personalized note. Scott’s eyes landed on the tiny bear in Isaac’s front pocket and smiled, “Looks like he got you twice huh?” Isaac looked down and smiled softly, “Yea. He left it on my locker. Even had it sealed so it didn’t smell like him.” He pulled the bear out and frowned slightly when it didn’t carry Stiles’ sent to his nose. “I get it,” Scott whispered pulling Isaac to him, “The first Valentine’s after I was bit it was odd when I couldn’t smell him on my bunny.” The two wrapped up in each other were joined by the others in a happy little puppy pile when Derek walked in carrying a waist high black stuffed wolf. “Who left this outside?” The others stared, not getting a scent off it only told them who left it behind. “I’m sure that’s for you Derek.” Scott said a little smile on his face.

Derek was confused on why the others were looking at him like that. Scott took pity and began to explain. “When Stiles and I were younger we were always each other’s Valentine’s. That probably was why no one really took us seriously when we asked people out, but anyway Stiles would see some of our classmates going home with out a gift. He didn’t like it very much. When we were ten, he found a sweet little blonde girl crying behind the library because she didn’t get a gift, so he ran home and grabbed his favorite stuffed animal and taped it to her locker. She loved it was smiling the entire day after. That started the tradition, he saved up his allowance and started leaving gifts for people every year, so they don’t feel left out. He loves making people happy and included.” Erica was softly crying before pulling a tattered squirrel toy out of her bag. She couldn’t get any words out but when Stiles came in, she rushed at him wrapping him in a hug so tight he felt his ribs crack. “What happened? I may not be able to beat anyone up, but I can persuade Danny to help destroy the life of who ever made my cat woman cry.” This only caused the girl to cry harder.

Later, after Erica finally calmed down and explained why she was crying, the whole pack was curled up watching a movie. Derek had left earlier, and they had assumed that he just didn’t want to be involved in all the lovey mush stuff. Said wolf strolled in carrying a large bag and placed it on Stiles’ chest. The young boy opened it to find a wolf of his own, this one was holding a book and had streaks of blue through the fur on his face. “I know your not a werewolf but, now you have wolf like the rest of us.” Stiles smiled pulling the alpha down to snuggle with them, a smile on his face. For the first time someone other then Scott gave him a gift, and finally he felt like he belonged in this pack of mis-matched werewolves. Stiles was finally home and accepted.


End file.
